


Foxxay: Everlong

by ImAGayMess



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAGayMess/pseuds/ImAGayMess
Summary: A series of coven short stories that complement each other. Foxxay centered (obviously). Lots of fluff, lots of gay, none of Misty Day being clueless about everything and talking like a redneck. Each chapter has a song suggestion that is somehow related to it, you don't actually need to listen to them, but they're good songs.





	Foxxay: Everlong

**Author's Note:**

> Song suggestion: Knocked Up by Kings Of Leon

December 23rd

Panic.

Fear.

Terror.

The only three words that could describe what Madison Montgomery was feeling in that exact moment.

"Oh come on, Madison, it's not that bad." Cordelia said, smirking at the younger blonde.

"Not that bad? It's 84°F outside, there is no AC, we're on an endless line full of sweaty losers who apparently don't know about deodorant and all because you forgot to get Swampy a Christmas gift." Madison looked at the package the other woman was holding. "What is that anyway?"

Cordelia stared at the box in her hands for a while. "Well, for your information, I've already bought Misty's gift and this is not for her, not exclusively. I got this for the whole coven, you'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see what it is."

\- - -

Forty minutes later, the two witches finally got to Madison's black SUV and the former actress couldn't be happier. "Please never ask me to go shopping with you again. I probably smell like sweat and failure due to all that time on that fucking line."

"First of all you offered to take me because you said, and I quote, 'I'll take you anywhere as long as I don't have to see Home Alone for the fourth time with these bitches'. Also, we would have been out earlier if you hadn't stop to make a membership card for a store you'll probably never go back to." Cordelia replied, unloading the bags in the car.

"I only did that because the cashier reminded me of my personal hell. They get a tiny little bonus if someone gets a card made by them, and you know Cordy, their minimal wage is shit." Madison stated, getting a surprised look from the Supreme. "I knew you weren't that cold bitch you pretend to be around everyone! You, Madison Montgomery, are a softie."

"Say this again and you're walking home." With that the duo headed home.

\- - -

December 24th - 11:30 P.M.

To say that the living room was crowded was an understatement, people were everywhere, talking, laughing, singing. Queenie and Nan were having a drinking competion; wearing a reindeer headband, a smiling Kyle played with the younger students; an already drunk Madison was trying to convince a not-so-drunk Zoe that they could be the next brangelina; Misty was dancing around her wife as if no one was watching. Cordelia was beaming, she couldn't feel anything but happiness and love.

All presents had already been opened, except one. It was time.

"Hey guys! Can I have your attention for a minute?" Cordelia said turning the music down a little.

The whole room stopped to look at the headmistress.

"So, there's one gift left to open. It's not exactly a gift, it's more of an announcement. Some things will soon change here in the Academy." Cordelia gave the box to Misty. "Open it!"

With a confused look on her face Misty opened the box and saw a tiny alligator plush. "Delia, honey, what is this?"

"There's a note. Read out loud." The older blonde said.

"Oh okay. The note says: Congrats! You've just been promoted to...mommy?" Tears started flooding the Cajun witch's eyes. "You mean it worked? You're...you're..."

"Yes! I'm pregnant!"

A wave of excitement spread around the living room. Cheers and congratulations were all around.

"Why didn't you guys tell us you were trying?" A surprisingly sober Queenie asked.

"Not only that, but how did you two lesbos did it?" A not-so-surprisingly drunk Madison questioned.

"We wanted to be sure before telling you all" answered Misty.

"And Madison, you wanna know how we did it?" Cordelia said. " There are spells and rituals for everything. Also, do you remember that I'm the fucking Supreme?"

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, that's the first one. I'm not an excellent writer, I just had a creative burst hahaha. I'm pretty much doing this just for fun.
> 
> If any of you want, you can leave a comment with a prompt or constructive criticism, idk.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar errors, English is not my first language.


End file.
